A Cinderella Story
by shadowgrl97
Summary: Amy Rose isn't the most popular girl in school, but she feels she deserves Sonic, the most popular guy in school, more than anyone. This is her senior year in high school and she promises this is the year Sonic will be hers, but when beautiful German exchange student, Alarice Frankei, threatens to take him away, will Amy back down or fight for what she believes is rightfully hers?


_**A/N: Hey guys~. This is my second Sonic ff. The first one was a Shadamy one shot. This one, however, will be a Sonamy story...Hopefully, ya know if the sudden Shadamy urge doesn't take over. Hope you like it.:) DISCLAIMER: I do not by any means necessary own ANY of the Sonic characters in this story. I only own the plot , Alarice the Bunny, and aliciathewolf45 owns Alicia the Wolf.**_

_**A Cinderella Story:**_

Amy Rose yawned and scratched the back of her head as she sat upright in bed. Today was her first day of her senior year at Lakewood High School. Not only does that mean she's almost done with school, but this is her last chance to see her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though he doesn't know she exists, Amy promised she would try to get his attention. Not like last time when she walked over to Sonic and nothing but a peep came out, this year, she'd try to at least say hi.

A car horn honked outside, indicating the arrival of her two best friends, Shadow and Cream just as Amy began to apply her make-up and do her hair.

"Hurry up, Aims. We don't have all damned day." Shadow hollered, honking the car horn. Cream giggled as she fixed her make up, Cheese flying in circles around her head.

"Oh Shadow. You're so naive~. You've been friends with Amy and i since first grade and you still have NO idea that the reason she's taking so long most likely has to do with make-up issues~." Cream rolled her eyes. Shadow huffed.

"I'm not naive..." he grumbled to himself.

Amy finished applying her make-up and quickly brushed her hair. After inspecting herself to make sure she looked absolutely amazing, she quickly scribbled a note to her mother, letting her know she was going to stay after school and try out for the cheer squad. She taped the note to the fridge and grabbed her things before bolting out the door and getting into the car.

"Tch. What took so long, dammit?! We're almost late for the first day of school!" Shadow snapped as he sped off to school.

"I was doing my make-up!" Amy sighed as she dug through her bag for her schedule.

"I have AP english with Blitzgard first period. What about you two?" Amy asked, looking at Cream and Shadow.

"Trig with Bernard." Shadow grumbled, turning into the school parking lot.

"Spanish 2 with Venezuela~!" Cream giggled, getting out of the BMW, Cheese sitting on her shoulder, asleep.

"So we don't have first period together~?" Amy pouted, lightly stomping her foot as the 3 of them marched up the steps and into the crowded building.

"No, but maybe we'll have some other classes together." Shadow shrugged, stuffing his things into the locker between Amy's and Cream's then retrieving his Trigonometry book and slamming it shut.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll have an elective together again like last year~!" Cream smiled brightly, slamming her locker shut and leaning on Shadow, who was studying his schedule.

"Don't look now, but your future husband is walking this way." Shadow muttered, nodding in the direction of Sonic, who was walking down the hall with Tails and Knuckles.

"Man, this season's gonna be amazing! The last year of high school then on to the big campus~. How does it feel boys~?" Sonic grinned as he walked down the hall.

"It feels pretty amazing." Knuckles smiled as he scanned the halls for his girlfriend, Rouge.

"I wouldn't know how it feels because I'm still a sophomore." Tails whined. Sonic rolled his eyes and found his locker, which happened to be next to Amy's.

"Whatever man. The point is, we're almost outta here. That means, at the end of the year, if me and Knuckles play better than we ever have for the big college representatives, we could get in to a UC and from there, into the big leagues: pro football!" Sonic beamed as he pulled out his AP english book and slammed his locker shut then, began walking to Mr. Blitzgard's class.

"H-h-h-h-hey S-S-S-S-S-Sonic..." Amy stuttered.

"Huh?" Sonic turned around to see Amy blushing deeply and waving shyly. He waved. "Uhm, hi?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. Sonic raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly, and shook his head as he walked off.

"Fan girls, man. Fan girls." he chuckled as Tails and Knuckles stiffled their laughter. Shadow put a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Hey, Aims, don't even worry about it. Get him next time, k?" Shadow said reassuringly. Amy sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah... Yeah, OK." she nodded as the bell for first period rang throughout the halls.

"Ugh, first period is always a bummer~!" Cream sighed as she retrieved her Spanish text book from her locker and shut it quickly.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Shadow said as he turned and walked down the hall to his Trigonometry class. Amy and Cream waved before turning to each other.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Cream smiled. Amy nodded.

"Yep~! See you later~!" and with that they departed onto their classes.

Amy raced through the door to her first period class just as the bell rang.

"You were nearly late Ms. Rose. Please, take a seat." Mr. Blitzgard tsked as he jotted down a few notes on a clipboard. Amy grumbled and took the nearest seat she could find, which happened to be in the back of the class next to Espio the Chameleon, not that she minded, and Alicia the Wolf.

Espio was a pretty cool guy. She didn't know that much about him except for the fact that he's pretty quiet and is in a band called Oppositez Attract. Today, he wore a solid black t-shirt, red and blue checkered Vans and some jean shorts. The style suited him well.

Alicia was really nice. Sometimes, she'd hang out with Amy, Cream and Shadow. It was pretty obvious that she had a crush on Espio and it had been there since middle school. She had blonde inch-under shoulder length hair, blue sapphire eyes and beautiful angel wings. Today, she wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black jacket over it, a pleated red and black skirt, and black knee high boots.

"Hey, you're Espio right?" Amy smiled. Espio nodded and gave her a small wave and friendly smile.

"Hey, and you're Amy?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Cool."

"OK, class, quiet down. Lets begin with attendance." Mr. Blitzgard sighed and looked at his clipboard."Amy Rose?"

"Here." Amy muttered as she raised her hand. Mr. Blitzgard marked her present and continued to call off names.

"Espio Chameleon?"

"Here..." Espio sighed. Amy groaned boredly and began doodling in her notebook. Cream was right. First period is a bummer.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mr. Blitzgard called as Sonic raised his hand.

"Here." he called back.

_Wow. It sounds like he's right in front of me... _

Amy stopped drawing immediately and slowly looked up. Sure enough, there he was, right in front of her next to Knuckles. How in the fudge had she not noticed him BEFORE she sat down? Amy bit her lip as she patiently waited for Mr, Blitzgard to finish taking roll. Maybe she could ask him if she could move...

"OK, class, i hope you all like where you're sitting because these are your permanent seats unless i tell you otherwise." Mr, Blitzgard concluded, sitting at his desk. Amy slouched in her desk. This is gonna be a long school year.

"OK, So i understand that not everyone here knows each other, so i want you all to take the time to get to talk to the people around you and become familiar with your classmates. Get to it." Mr. B instructed, waving a hand to signal the beginning of their introductions. A girl rabbit with mid-stomach length curly jet black hair, tan fur, and icy blue eyes turned around to face Sonic. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a pink tube top with a mini jean jacket over it, and black leather boots. She was nothing short of beautiful.

"Hi~." Sonic grinned. "I'm Sonic~!"

"Alarice." she said with a strong German accent as she smiled beautifully and held out her hand which Sonic gladly shook.

"It's nice to meet ya!" Sonic smiled. Alarice smiled back.

"You too."

Amy cringed as Sonic waited for Alarice to turn back around before he himself turned to face Knuckles and mouthed 'She's BEYOND hot~!'. Amy sighed and went back to the drawing she was working on earlier; A beautiful red and black dragon with gold eyes. Sonic turned around and looked down at her drawing.

"... That's a pretty cool dragon." he said sincerely. Amy jumped, causing her pencil to drop. Sonic chuckled and picked it up then handed it back to her. Amy's hand shook as she hesitantly reached out to take it back.

"Go ahead~! Its not gonna hurt ya~!" Sonic smiled and put the pencil in her hand. Amy felt her face go hot when their hands accidentally brushed together.

"Hey, you're the girl from the hallway, right?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded slowly, careful to avoid eye contact. "Cool. I'm Sonic~! What's your name?"

"A-A-Amy..." Amy whispered quietly. Sonic smiled.

"Cool, its nice to meet you." he chuckled. Amy nodded slowly and stared at her lap. Sonic gave her a strange look and turned to Knuckles.

"Still have that crush on Sonic, i see~." Alicia giggled. Amy jumped and looked over at her. Had she been listening?

"You were listening?" Amy whisper yelled, careful to keep her voice low enough for Sonic not to hear.

"We both were." Espio mumbled. Amy sighed as Alicia shook her head.

"Amy, you could do so much better than him. Guys like him are players." Alicia said honestly as she pulled some hot Cheetos from her purse and began eating. Amy sighed.

"I know... But i really like him. I always have..." Amy looked down.

"Well then go get him. No one's stopping you." Espio gave her a small smile. Amy smiled back and nodded.

"I'll try."

The bell for the end of class rang and students began shuffling out. Amy slowly packed up, careful not to destroy her dragon drawing. She watched quietly as Sonic ran to catch up with Alarice and offered to walk her to her next class which she gladly accepted. Amy sighed sadly and finished packing up. Espio patted her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get him." he sighed reassuringly. Amy nodded, not really believing a word of that bull.

"Thanks, Espio."

"No problem. Oh! Before i forget~!" He quickly pulled out a flier that read:

_Battle of The Bands_

_Where: Juke Box Manor_

_When: August 30th , 2013 7:00 P.M. To 1:00 A.M._

_BE THERE AND SHOW YOUR SUPPORT!_

Amy smiled, nodding in approval.

"Sounds great! Me, Shadow, and Cream will totally be there~!" she beamed. Espio smiled.

"Thanks~!"

"I'll go too~!" Alicia smiled, eating some candy, as she walked over to them. Espio grinned and handed her a flier.

"Thanks Alicia~... I-I really look forward to seeing you there..." Espio blushed lightly. Alicia giggled, blushing as well, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks~. See ya around!" Alicia waved as she ran out of the class. Espio's face went cherry red as he went at a complete loss of words. Amy chuckled.

"You truly are a chameleon~!" she laughed as she patted his head, grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Second, third, and fourth period passed by quickly and soon it was time for lunch.

Amy grabbed a tray as she waited in the lunch line and looked around for Shadow and Cream. Hopefully, they were able to keep their table from last year and some idiot kids had decided not to take it. She sighed as the line moved forward.

"I'm serious though, man... I think she likes me!" Sonic exclaimed, moving forward in the lunch line with Knuckles and Tails on either side of him.

"Well I did a little research on her after you told me about her this morning. Turns out, she's a German exchange student straight from Dublin, Germany. She moved here in America because her dad got promoted from his job as a car salesman to the job of a car salesman manager to manage Sami's Automobiles down the street." Tails explained. Sonic nodded, a signal from him to continue on, which Tails gladly did."She came from a school called Dolfo Liechtenstein Preparatory Academy. She was the top of her class and REALLY popular. Almost every guy in the school had a crush on her. From what I've learned, she tends to go for the ones that either have girlfriends or show absolutely no interest in her at all."

Sonic nodded, brainstorming an idea.

"So, what you're saying is, if I either get a fake girlfriend OR pretend to not be interested in her?" Sonic rubbed his chin.

"Pretty much." Tails shrugged.

"AMY, OVER HERE~!" Cream shouted from across the cafeteria, gaining the glares of many people.

"Oh, great. SHE'S still here..." Amy heard Tikal, Knuckles's sister, scoff.

Most of the school disliked Cream because of the incident last year with Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles had been in an on and off relationship with Rouge and he took a small interest in Cream during one of the times he was single. Then he started to take an interest in Rouge again. Technically, he cheated on Cream with Rouge, making Rouge the whore. But being a popular girl and all, Rouge was able to switch up the whole story and convince the whole school that Cream was trying to steal Knuckles away. Knuckles began helping Rouge spread the rumors and soon enough, more rumors about Cream grew until she was the most hated person in school. Cream remained strong but the rumors got more and more hurtful. They even became death threats. She wasn't able to show her face in school for a month. That was when Shadow threatened to kick Knuckles ass if he didn't quit. Soon enough, the rumors died down and Cream was able to show her face again and although rumors occasionally try to start up again, Shadow always fixes it with a glare.

"Ugh, i know. I wonder if we could put her back into hiding again..." Rouge muttered, plunking her lunch tray down and sitting at a table with Tikal, Alarice and Cosmo.

"Why would you want to? Didn't you see how she was treated when she was forced into hiding with all those nasty rumors you spread?" Cosmo poked her food. Rouge looked over at her.

"Cosmo, shut up." Rouge snarled, rolling her eyes. Cosmo fell quiet and Rouge smiled victoriously. Tails walked over and sat on the bench next to Cosmo, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Cos~!" he beamed, kissing her cheek.

"H-hey Tails~..." Cosmo blushed lightly and smiled. Knuckles plunked down next to Rouge as Sonic sat on the other side of him.

"Hey ladies~!" Sonic waved. The girls all waved back. He smiled at Alarice, making sure not to hold her stare for too long. Alarice smiled a bit. Target sighted.

"And by then it was too late for me to move seats." Amy sighed, recalling the story of first period to Shadow and Cream as she poked at her macaroni and cheese.

"Well that sucks. So you're gonna be stuck with Sonic in front of you for the rest of the year?" Cream asked worriedly. Amy nodded. "Oh you poor thing~!"Cream tackled her in a hug. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend you're gonna hate it, Aims." Shadow chuckled, ruffling her hair. Amy smiled a bit.

"Hey guys, mind if i sit here?" Alicia asked, walking over.

"Nah, go ahead." Shadow said, moving over so she could sit down. Alicia put her stuff down and sat next to Shadow.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"Hey, Amy~!" Espio ran over, followed by the rest of the members of Oppositez Attract: Silver, Victor, Big and Charmy.

"Hey, Espio, what's up?" Amy smiled.

"Nothing much, the band and i just wanted to thank you for agreeing to come support us~!" he beamed. His eyes fell on Alicia, who appeared to be staring at him. "Oh, hey Alicia~!"

"Hey , Espio~!" she smiled, giving him a small wave.

"Thanks for agreeing to come support us." Silver turned his attention to Amy and Cream.

"No problem~!" Amy smiled. He nodded at her and turned his full attention to Cream.

"I really look forward to seeing you there, Cream..." he grinned. Cream blushed lightly and giggled.

"I look forward to seeing you too~."

They spent all lunch talking about the Battle of the Bands. After lunch came fifth and sixth period, which passed as quickly as it came. Soon after school, it was almost time for tryouts.

"Hey, you gonna head to cheer tryouts?" Shadow asked as he leaned against his locker along with Cream, watching Amy put her stuff away.

"Yep, wish me luck." Amy said nervously, slamming her locker shut.

"Good luck." Cream and Shadow said together as they waved and walked off. Amy ran of to go get dressed in her tryout clothes which consisted of neon pink shorts and a light pink shirt. After getting ready, she began walking down the hall to look for the tryout room. No luck. She was about to give up when Sonic walked over to her.

"Are you lost?" he asked. Amy felt her breath catching in her throat.

"Uhm... Y-y-y-y-y-yeah..." she stuttered, looking down. Sonic chuckled and patted her head, causing her to blush.

"I can help ya. What are you looking for?"

"C-c-c-c-c-cheer t-t-tryouts..."

"Oh! That's near where the football tryouts are being held, which is where i'm headed~!" he grinned, taking her hand and running off. Amy ran alongside him, holding his hand, on the verge of passing out. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WAS HOLDING HER HER HAND! She felt like fainting as they arrived at the football field.

"Ya know, i'm pretty sure they chose most of the squad except for one more cheerleader." Sonic huffed, slowing his running to a stop. They arrived near the bleachers where the cheerleaders sat.

"Hey guys, late entry~!" Sonic grinned, dragging Amy towards the group.

"Oh, sorry, we already have our newest cheerleader." Rouge scoffed, eyeing Amy like she was something filthy.

"Huh? Who'd ya choose?" Sonic asked, dropping Amy's hand (much to her displeasure) and crossing his arms. The cheer squad gestured to Alarice, who was already wearing her cheer uniform.

"Whoa..." Sonic smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks~." Alarice giggled. They both walked off, Sonic forgetting all about Amy. Amy sighed.

"Aren't you friends with that idiot rabbit girl, Cream cheese or whatever?" Tikal scoffed, applying lip gloss to her already glossy lips. Amy nodded slowly.

"We're onto you, Amy Rose. If you think you can get a guy like Sonic, then you've got a whole other thing coming." Rouge smirked as she and the rest of the girls walked off, glaring at Amy. Amy gulped. If she was truly going to get Sonic, she'd have to do so quickly.

Amy sighed and walked to the hall to get her stuff then headed home. That night as she lie in her bed, she tried to push the question from her mind:

_Is he worth it?_

_**Heyo~! So i hope you liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it~! So i need some votes on couples for all characters in the story~! I need at least 15 reveiws to continue~! Bye lovely's~!**_


End file.
